


Over the Ties that are Built

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, idle moments proposal moments wedding moments just splashes of moments that's all, the actual drabbles have Proper Capitalization and everything, the old school kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i.) it reflects rin in his place (ii.) rin's hands are restless (iii.) it's when haru is in the flowershop that he wonders what he's doing (iv.) they're older and retired but there's a fire that still twinges in him (v.) "isn't this a picture of your boyfriend?" (vi.) haru and rin are like five. (vii.) haru and rin are dumb. (viii.) it's the first time they see each other again (ix.) the security guard receives a call involving some rough-housing guests at the wedding in the hotel. (x.) "don't you have a crush?" rin is twelve and there's a popular topic abound.  (xi.) haru and rin and a day in an idler time of their life.</p><p>drabbles of varying lengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Ties that are Built

_in blue_

The concrete's carpeted by cherry blossom petals but the water's strangely untouched. When Haru gazes into the pool, it reflects Rin in his place. A curiosity unfurls in him, branches out and flowers in his eyes. But then they open, and reflecting Rin's dozing face beside him, soften. 

 

_hypocrite_

Rin's hands are restless; they still when he takes them in his own. Rin's eyes are restless then, and Haru strangely wants to laugh, but he wonders if he's already given it away, his own heartbeat, pulsating even quicker.

 

_the works_

It's when Haru's in the flower shop that he wonders what he's doing. He slaps his head in his hands for a moment on the counter, and the shopkeeper is about to try and poke him, when Haru snaps up and--although his skin is rapidly losing color and his hands are starting to shake--very seriously asks for an arrangement of pink tulips and white and pale yellow camellias.

Rin's eyes are sparkling when he takes the bouquet in his arms though, unknowing of press, of competition, of people--(because somehow, sometimes, there's no one around for him but Haru)--so Haru thinks it's okay, to be every bit of foolish, every day.

 

_ask me_

They're older and retired but there's a fire that still twinges in Rin, wakes him at night, smashes through his veins.

Rin will call Haru, and by morning, with water still slipping from his hair and sinking into the pillow, Haru will wonder idly when he'll ask to move in, at this point.

 

_do things right_

"Yo, isn't this a picture of your boyfriend?" Kaede of the tennis team yells into Haru's face right as he presses the damning photograph up against it (his face). Haru takes it--stares at it again. It's the one that had slipped from his hand, a year past. "I found it caught under the fence behind our club room yesterday! Lucky right!? Though it's really sun-bleached... Oh, but y'know, it's cute you wanna keep a photo--...I mean, probably...--but you should ask your boyfriend if it's okay, eye em oh!"

Haru seems to regard Kaede's words pensively.

"Okay," he finally says, and turns to his side. "Rin, can I keep--"

"Oh my God!" Rin yells, right into Haru's face.

"I wasn't really going to..."

 

_super sentai_

"What are you doing?"

Not long before a joint practice, Haru had made Rin sit in the desk in front of him, having him turn around and place his elbows on his desk, pressing forearms against forearms, and hands against hands.

"Recharging on love."

"Haru..."

 

_not right_

Haru's been hovering around him nervously during his attempt at cooking on the stove.

"Rin, I'm worried," Haru frets.

"Haru, stop worrying! It was nothing, basically a papercut--"

"What if blood gets on the mackerel," Haru whispers as if he's about to commit some heinous sacrilege.

Rin feels tears prick the side of his eyes.

"Haruuu... YOU IDIOT!"

 

_see (you) again_

"Rin!"

It's the first time they've reunited again since those fateful times in middle, then high school. Rin hears his voice, and turns and--smiles, happily, with excited eyes.

Haru's heart catches in his throat for a moment, but then he takes a step, and then another, before breaking into a run--to him.

 

_trouble in the making_

There were some rough-housing guests at the wedding in the hotel, they'd told her, and she should be functioning as security, shouldn't she? One had plain jumped into the pool, and pulled another in after they'd had some kind of squabble over wedding etiquette--but when she got there, it was just as she'd suspected: it was the grooms after all, still floating in the water with their heads pressed together, bubbling with laughter.

 

_a total mystery_

It's when he tries to get a word in with Yazaki-san that he overhears the girls' excited conversation.

"Don't you have a crush!?"

\--It seems an inevitable topic around those in their age group these days. Love, prettiness, handsomeness. Rin isn't sure if he can say it out loud, but compared to the swaggering so many of the guys seem to attempt at, talking about older models and their big bust size, he kind of prefers to hear more down-to-earth conversation about boys and their smiles and wavy hair, even if it's about unreachable stars--well, so maybe as near earth as it can get, anyway. Though he wonders if most of them, boys and girls, are posturing after all--if any of them have really fallen head over heels the way they talk about. Was it really possible? They were all only twelve, after all... Something like their heart beating hard... Like love... Like a crush...

A crush...

He turns back to look at Haru.

A crush?

N-no way, Rin thinks, scratching at the back of his head, but a blush spreads up to his face at a rapid rate and reaches the tips of his ears, and without thinking, he turns his eyes away, smiling a little stupidly.

 

_to treasure something_

"Rin... hot..." Rin's skin jumps only a little when the weight of Haru's head falls on his shoulder.

"Haru, you're sweating..." he mutters.

Half an hour later as Rin finishes half a novel and the sun begins to dip in the sky, Haru's still dozing. It's only when the kids run outside with unlit sparklers in their hands that he lightly attempts to shake him awake.

"Ri..."

"Getting old, hm?" he quips, even though he's the one in glasses these days. "Far cry from the days we chased each other with fireworks."

"You mean back when I used to sit around with them before you practically came at me with those fire hazards," Haru grumbles. 

"Yeah, I was practically a safety hazard and Nagisa followed in my unfortunate footsteps," Rin admits. "You had fun when it came down to it though! I've known the light in your eyes for a long time now."

"Hmph." Haru looks away, almost as if not to betray himself--

"Eugh, PDA!" Sakura hollers with a practically cracking voice from across the lawn.

"Papa...!" Itsuki calls with laughter in hers, as usual.

\--but there's a small smile on Haru's lips that he probably hopes no one can see in the rapidly falling evening, and as he gets up and chases after her, that place on Rin's shoulders--it's both warmer and cooler than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly drabbles I failed to contain into the [harurin drabble twitter](https://twitter.com/harurin140), originally dropped [here](http://zidanetribals.dreamwidth.org/1599.html) because in my heart of hearts I'm a five-years-behind granny who misses the gray old days when you could just leave your drabbles lying around in journals with people being like "wow! holy shit. it's like a teeny birb thing but with words."
> 
> Originally meant to wait till I gathered 30 of these teeny birb writings but who the hell knows when that'll happen see ya.


End file.
